


Lollipop

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage





	Lollipop

Coffee was what got him going in the morning. What kept him going through the rest of the day was the boy that got on the train at Twelfth and Highland. He didn't know his name, had never heard his voice, he merely watched him daily. For two weeks now, every morning and every evening, the same boy got on the train exactly one stop after he did, and left the train, precisely two stops before he did.

And so, here he was again, buying his early morning cup of coffee from a decrepit vendor in the station hub, and waiting almost eagerly to step onto the train. He sipped his coffee, noticing that once more he'd burned his mouth, drinking the hot brew much too quickly for his health. His briefcase rested against the side of his leg, solid black, matching the dark suit he'd worn nearly every day for the past two years.

Ever since turning eighteen, he'd gotten this job in the city, striving to keep it and move ahead in the large company. It wasn't difficult; he was a genius, easily jumping up the ladder of success, when others could only try to accomplish what he did so easily. So, if he was such a genius, why was he so impatient to see this boy everyday?

Duo sighed, downing the rest of his bitter coffee and tossing the empty cup into the trash on his way to the train platform. Five minutes more, then another five until he got to see... him. Who was this boy? Where did he go each day dressing as he did? Every question Duo had, never seemed to be answered, today he knew, would be no different he was sure. He glanced up at the clock again, two minutes, if the train was on time. He hoped it would be, unwilling to be laid off merely because of something silly like tardiness.

He eyed the rest of the people lining up along the platform, wondering why none of them seemed to stick in his mind like the boy did. That boy, he knew exactly what it was about him. It was the lollipop. He nearly chuckled when he thought about it, but it was true.

Duo could hear the train whistling down the tracks, speeding towards the platform with a rush of air and screeching of brakes. It was time. Now he had five minutes to kill until *he*got on the train. So he sat, idly reading the advertisements peeling from the train walls. It seemed to take an eternity to reach Twelfth and Highland.

It had all started two weeks ago. It had begun like any other day going to work, boredom glazing his eyes at the mere thought of all the paperwork riding his desktop. His fingertips had been tapping discontentedly upon his briefcase, legs crossed as he watched the black walls through the tinted windows of the train. Twelfth and Highland, and that's when his life changed.

A soft tap on his shoulder, Duo glanced up to find the most exceptionally blue eyes he'd ever seen looking back at him. He'd waited, wondering what the beauty wanted. The azure eyes squinted slightly for a moment, and then a slim hand gestured with a lollipop at the empty seat beside Duo.

"Sure, go ahead." He'd said, only realizing after the dark haired pretty sat beside him, that it was a boy.

He'd shaken his head, wondering what was wrong with him when he started thinking boys were so attractive. But this one was, he was beautiful. Large exotic eyes, long lashes, slim build, and the longest legs he'd ever seen. While he was eyeing his seatmate, the boy also seemed to be checking him out. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Duo looked away, turning his face to the window through which showed only blackness.

In the reflection, he watched as the boy slid the lollipop into his mouth, soft lips parting to let in the red candy, tongue delicately swirling and shrouding it. Duo's mouth opened slightly, empathizing with the lollipop, almost able to feel that slick little tongue slide, the exhalations of breath from between the lips of the exotic boy as he bit down on the stick, sucking the candied end into his mouth and leaving it there.

Show over, Duo sighed and kept watching never the less. His gaze drifted down the tight black t-shirt the boy wore, the extremely tight black jeans, dark combat boots. His eyes went to the hands perched on the boy's lap, slim, long fingered, and almost delicate. Briefly, he imagined what those hands would feel like smoothing over his skin, trembling down his back.

That's how it had started, simple imaginings. What ifs. Now, everyday he waited for more, unable to tear his eyes off that damned boy and his lollipops. The flavor changed daily, the clothes never seemed to. Just as Duo only ever wore one suit to the office, so his seatmate only ever seemed to wear dark jeans and shirts, and those ratty combat boots.

The train ground to a halt, and Duo glanced up in time to see the boy, dressed as usual, sucking on a bright pink lollipop, the flavor of the day. They'd gotten over the invitation stage, the boy immediately plopping down in the empty seat beside Duo and nodding a greeting.

"Morning." Duo said, not expecting a response, since in all this time the boy had never uttered a word.

Another nod, Duo watched as the pink candy was sucked in, teased by that riotously matching tongue. The lush lips became stained with it, teeth nearly too white against the blush of it. One word kept filtering in and out of Duo's mind to describe it, erotic. There was just something about the boy, the way his eyes became half closed, his mouth working continuously on the lollipop, tongue moving delicately over its surface.

To his extreme embarrassment, Duo found himself growing hard watching the display. Damn, not again he grumbled silently. This was happening more and more often, this strange euphoric sensuality. He shifted in the seat, pulling his briefcase closer, covering his obvious excitement, hoping the boy hadn't noticed. Certainly, he wouldn't return this... feeling? Just because the boy was so pretty, consciously or unconsciously seductive in his every move, his very presence sending tingles of awareness down Duo's spine. It meant nothing.

The train halted twice more, one more stop and the boy would get off, but Duo knew he'd be back again that evening, dressed the same, another lollipop hanging out of his mouth and enticing the unwary. Duo was becoming desperate, two weeks of this seduction, whether it be known or not, and he didn't quite know how to handle it anymore. He felt like he would burst from the tension, the strain of doing nothing about such an attraction.

Then it was over, the boy's stop. He stood, glancing down at Duo, his eyes as always shuttered, not a suspicion of what he was thinking or feeling showing in them. With another nod, he was gone; Duo's eyes remaining glued to him, watching through the tinted window until the train pulled away a few moments later.

***

Work went as it always did, sometimes Duo thought, as it always would. It felt on some days as if he would spend forever trapped in his office, the immense windows displaying his withering body for all to see. And though he would snort at such thoughts, he was half afraid it would become true. He didn't know what was worse, becoming a doddering old man who still worked for this company, pouring his life into it. Or to become just another person on the street, a low paying job with legs. At least here, he had a chance to save his money, invest it wisely, and one day he would leave just as easily as he'd come to this place, or so he would tell himself.

As usual, what got him through his day carrying it quickly past, was the thought of the boy on the train; he'd be there again on the way home. His hair would perhaps be a bit more mussed, but his eyes would remain the same. Duo smiled slightly, wondering what the flavor of the evening would be.

He was barely aware of the walk to the station, his heart already beginning to hammer, thinking of that boy again. Something about him, something so different from others. If Duo hadn't known better, he would have thought it was destiny working for him, finding him something he'd been unable to find on his own. But Duo knew better, hope was easily let down.

His mind wandered as his feet carried him into the station, his briefcase grasped loosely in his right hand, eyes cast down watching the concrete as he passed over it. Automatically he headed for the platform, the whistling screech of the train as it sailed down the tunnel caught his ears and he halted.

In two stops, he'd see him again, what flavor tonight? He smiled secretly, contemplating. Perhaps it would be blue? Maybe green? But the boy always seemed to go for red hues, pinks, peaches, scarlet. Almost as if he purposely chose colors that would seem erotic on his tongue and staining his lips. But that was ridiculous. Duo shook his head at such thoughts, and stepped onto the train with the rest of the people heading home for the day. Night was coming quickly, dark would fall all too soon.

The seat he usually sat in was taken, but that didn't worry him, somehow he knew the boy would still find him. He located an empty bench towards the rear car; the light was out over the seat, graffiti painting the window and part of the wall. Hellish, but a place to rest while traveling homewards. He sat back, placing his briefcase on his knees and folding his hands over it, eyes glazing as he stared blindly out the window at the flashing and dark tunnel.

His mind began roaming in the fifteen minutes it took to get to the second stop. He wondered why the boy never spoke, why he always wore black, and why of all things did he incessantly suck on those lollipops. Anything else Duo felt he could have dealt with, but those damned candy sticks would be his undoing he was sure of it. And as if to answer these unspoken and drifting thoughts, the center of his problem walked through the door of the last car, and headed directly for him. He'd been right, the boy had known exactly where to find him, somehow.

The long fingered hands delved into a pocket of the tight jeans, and came out holding a lollipop. Duo's eyes slid upward, meeting the stunning blue of the boy's. With a nod, the boy sat beside him, leaning back with complete nonchalance, unwrapping and sucking on his candy. Duo watched as the pink tongue flickered out, tasting. The soft lips parted, gently drawing in the ruby sweet, circling it and bobbing over it, caressing.

Duo's mouth opened in response, his eyes glued to the scene, unable to tear his gaze away. His fingers began trembling on the top of his briefcase. His legs twitched, he crossed and uncrossed them, trying to remain calm despite his racing blood. Time ceased to exist, the motion of that lush mouth captivating and holding him in place, the rest of the world flowing by unnoticed. Then the train was screeching to a halt, and the boy stood, those amazing eyes meeting Duo's, drowning him for a moment.

"Omae wa ore no mono da."1

Duo blinked, taken by surprise, that voice. It was silk sliding along his nerves, raw and pure, like the slide of flesh on flesh. Unfortunately, he hadn't a clue what the boy had just said. He held out his hand, catching the sleeve of the black t-shirt, tugging slightly.

"Wait, what's your name? What do you mean?"

The shuttered eyes met his, eyelids sliding low in a feral little look. In a slow movement, the lollipop slid from between the boy's lips, the sugary resin filling the air with its perfume of false fruit. Duo's mouth remained opened and parted as if waiting.

"Ja matta ne."2

"Huh?"

The train gave a warning chime at the door, the engine rumbling in readiness for departure. With a quick smile, the boy shoved the lollipop into Duo's open mouth, and then he was gone, moving swiftly.

Duo sank back against the seat, pulling his forgotten briefcase onto his lap once more. It took him a moment to realize that the lollipop still sat in his mouth, perched between his lips. His eyes closed as he pushed it further in, tasting the artificial fruit flavor and the boy all at once. And he still hadn't gotten his name. Without a second thought he stood, grabbing his briefcase and bounding out the doors just as they were closing, sending the motion sensors into a screeching frenzy as he passed through them.

***

Twelfth and Highland, he'd never actually been there before, he'd never had a reason before. But now, with the taste of the boy on his tongue and the sweetness of the candy awash within his mouth, he had a reason. He caught sight of the slim, black clad form heading for the stairs at the far end of the station, briefly the boy turned, flashing him a look that said he knew Duo was there, knew the hunt was on.

Duo nodded in response, loosening his tie and slipping his jacket off his shoulders as he walked. The lollipop still held between his lips, he dropped the jacket in the nearest trashcan, uncaring of its fate. Some things were more important than a suit that made you a slave. The tie flew into the next trashcan as Duo bounded up the stairs, fingers still clutching his briefcase tightly. It was the last barrier. With a tug in his chest, he dropped the case in the lap of a bum sitting outside the station, his eyes never leaving the black clothed boy who strode ahead of him.

Later, he could not say why he did these things, why he felt his life should be left behind in his pursuit of the boy. He thought perhaps it was the lollipop. In the last effort to be rid of a life shackled to his desk, working for eternity with no true happiness, he pulled the thing he'd hidden for the past two years from its hiding place. Tucked inside his shirt, hidden beneath the suit jacket, nurtured at the small of his back, he pulled the long chestnut braid free. It slid out striking the backs of his thighs. It was his atonement, for being unable to live the life he'd truly wanted.

He felt free for the first time in years, his existence finally his own, no, he realized, it wasn't his life anymore. It now belonged to that boy just up ahead, for some bizarre reason he couldn't define, he belonged to that boy, the wildness he'd left behind in his childhood to pursue financial security striding alive and free along the street ahead.

For a while, everytime he came within ten feet of the boy, someone got between them, until Duo noticed how crowded the street was becoming. He barely caught the sharp right turn the boy made going down a side street, and followed, completely unaware of where he was or where he was going. Smells assailed him, the sharp taint of meat, the spicy fragrance of teas, flowers, unknown items of equally unknown origins. An open-air market, the vendors growing thick amongst haphazard stalls.

He could hear voices raised in shouts, languages of every possible nation filtering through the multitude. Once more, he caught sight of the boy, standing beside a stall, holding three apples in his hand and listening to an old woman who was trying to hand him yet another fruit. He watched as the boy shook his head at the woman, smiling and patting her arm, then he turned and met Duo's eyes before melting into the crowd again.

It felt surreal to be following this boy, wondering how this evening could end. Possibility was an infinite thing, so much could happen. He found himself stopped by the press of the crowds again, a few feet away from where the boy stood beside yet another stall, apparently buying tea. Then, they moved on, the boy easily finding his way through the clusters of humanity, Duo following as best he could.

Soon, the stalls began to dissolve into nothing, a few stray vendors calling out as he passed by them in his pursuit. The boy's pace stepped up and he began moving more quickly, disappearing around a corner. Duo ran to catch up, turning the corner, taking out the leftover stick of the lollipop, and tossing it aside.

"Wait!" He shouted to the boy, afraid of losing the chase.

He was mildly shocked when the boy did, halting on the street corner and turning, his eyes meeting Duo's once more. He waited until Duo had managed to make his way beside him and then held out his hand, his other arm wrapped around the bundle of items he'd bought.

"Forou."3

Duo tilted his head questioningly. The boy took his hand, tugging it slightly, taking a step away and turning. "Sonomama."4

"I don't understand." Duo said, wondering if he actually did understand what the boy was saying. But he didn't dare hope, he might after all, be completely wrong about the strange situation he was finding himself in.

"Do you want me to follow you?" Duo asked, knowing he most likely would not receive a response. To his surprise, he did, as the boy nodded, tugging his hand again, taking a small step away and then waiting.

"Alright." He allowed himself to be led, his mind going blank with activity. Concentrating instead on the warmth, the sleekness of the boy's hand holding his own, the tenseness of the long fingers over his palm, the small bite of fingernails. His eyes followed the booted feet up the boy's long legs, dwelling briefly on the firm rear and then moving upwards. Muscles undulated and slid in the boy's back with each step, clearly visible against the tight black t-shirt. Duo realized, despite the slim, near femininity of the boy, that he was well built and unquestionably male.

They walked along the street for a few minutes, Duo's thoughts swirling in confusion. Presently, they came to a building, one that seemed to be different from the rest in that it didn't have any taller buildings surrounding it, the view from the large windows clear and unblocked. The boy paused outside a metal door, releasing Duo's hand and fishing in his pocket, eventually pulling out a key. With a snick, the door opened, and the boy once more took Duo's hand, tugging him into a surprisingly well-lit and clean hallway.

Duo had about had enough, his patience growing thin with the lack of information. "Wait, why are we here? Is this where you live? What's your name? Please tell me."

The boy halted, setting his packages aside on a shelf that sat conveniently near a small row of mailboxes imbedded in the wall. He pulled Duo's hand up between them, lightly kissing his palm, eyes narrowed in seeming contemplation. Then he looked up, the corners of his mouth curving in a smile.

"God, you're beautiful." Duo heard himself mutter, becoming lost in the endless depths of blue that were the boy's eyes. Unthinkingly he leaned closer, swaying as if enthralled, as indeed he felt he was.

"Please tell me your name." His voice was barely a whisper, he moved in slow motion, his lips grazing the boy's, tasting the sweetness of the candy, the softness of lush red. His arms went around the slim waist, dragging the boy against him only to find himself being pushed against a wall in return; he felt his back pressing against a mailbox. His mouth was opened, a hot tongue moving against his lips before sliding inside and toying with his own. The boy's hands tangled with his, maneuvering them until they were held against the wall, a slim thigh pushing between his legs, grinding against him.

He found his breath heaving, his head falling back against the wall, eyes closing with a sudden weakness. His throat laid bare to the soft huffing of breath from the boy, the quick slash of a tongue against the hollow in his neck. Then the heat that had been burning into him was gone as the boy moved away, picking up his packages from the shelf and taking Duo's hand once more.

Duo was at a loss for words, the entire situation seeming illusory and mysterious. He felt flushed from the kisses, his lips swollen from the force of them. He lost track of time again, blindly following the boy, nearly unaware of the stairs they climbed. Soon, another door lay in front of them. The boy released his hand, fishing in a pocket again. Pulling out a small card, he slid it into the slot beside the cold metal door. A sharp click, and the door swung open onto a moonlit loft.

"Matte kudasai." 5 Came the soft request, a hand held against Duo's chest for a moment, before it disappeared in the darkness.

Duo stood in the doorway, barely able to keep track of the black clad form as it moved within the moonlight. Then a light flicked on, and the entire space became visible. Cream carpeting, large picture windows, stairs that seemed to lead to a bedroom platform that was hidden behind delicate Japanese screens. A low sitting area was located near the center of the room, two wide couches filling up the space pleasingly, a long flat table resting between them. The boy gestured at one of the couches, motioning for Duo to sit.

He nodded when Duo obeyed, and held out his free hand in a stay gesture before turning and disappearing into a small hallway made of rice paper screening. Duo heard the sound of cabinets being opened and shut, and then silence. He felt as if his brain had been shut off for the duration of the past hour, senses on overload. He'd never done something like this before, and was frightened of the impulses that had led him this far.

Nervously he crossed his legs, and then, too filled with excitement to sit, he bounced up, pacing around the couch for a moment. He glanced around the wide room, noticing a neat pile of shoes at the doorway beside a small rug. Walking over, he carefully removed his own shoes, setting them beside the others. His sock clad feet carried him around the room, whispering on the carpet as he at last took the time to calm down and absorb his surroundings.

The walls for the most part were undecorated, except for the small arrays of black and white photos, neatly matted and arranged here and there. Duo leaned close, the pictures were of scenes from market places, streets, cities, people milling about, shouting, laughing, dancing. It was as if a gallery of life at its lustiest lay before his eyes. Humanity in all its activity, movement and purpose. So, this was what life looked like, and he'd been living his as if it did not contain these things. Slogging along in his work, thinking he would leave someday and never actually doing so. Nothing had distracted him from his goals until now. Suddenly, nothing seemed to matter anymore, nothing but the enigma of the strange boy.

Duo nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand landed gently on his forearm, startling him from his thoughts. He turned, freezing as he took in what the boy was wearing. It was silk robe, black and short, open at the neck and showing off a smooth expanse of golden skin. Duo glanced down, seeing for the first time those long legs unclothed, incredibly muscled and tight, slim and faultless. Every inch of skin in view gold and unmarred.

"You're perfect." Duo whispered, his eyes sliding up and clashing with the electric blue of the boy's.

"Hiiro." The boy said, pointing to himself and then gesturing at Duo.

"Your name?"

The boy nodded and gestured again at Duo.

"You want to know my name?"

A nod.

"Duo."

The boy smiled.

"Duo," he repeated, his mouth moving as if savoring the essence of such a name. Then he nodded, leading Duo back to the couches and pushing him down onto one of them. He laughed lightly, grabbing the end of the long braid that sat beside Duo, holding it up to his eyes and grinning at it. Then, with an odd little smile, he took the band that wrapped around the end of it, slowly pulling it off, rubbing the tip of the chestnut braid against his cheek for a moment, a happy little sigh escaping his lips, eyelids half-closed with pleasure.

"Shiruku."6 He said softly, letting the end of the braid go and settling onto the couch, running the pads of his fingers delicately over Duo's cheek, before leaning in and stealing a light kiss. Their lips met again after a few moments of silent contemplation, gently, bare touches of mouth to mouth. Duo focused on the sensation, clinging to it, as his mind seemed to funnel away into a blank fog of sexual bliss. Hiiro's body molded itself against him, all strong lines and sleek skin gliding together.

His mouth was sending tingling sensations, little thrills down to his lap, reaffirming that one part of his body at least, was completely on the alert. His fingers loosely strung themselves through Hiiro's dark chaotic hair, finding it to be fine and silky to the touch, belying its appearance. Their lips parted only long enough to emit gasps between, then they would meet again, moving together, spreading and opening to reveal wet tongues, warm and inviting.

Duo groaned as one slim hand found its way down to his lap, pressing through his pants, kneading the bulge there. His thoughts were blinded completely as Hiiro climbed onto him, forcing him to lie back against the couch, shifting so that he lay between Duo's thighs. The feeling of their erections rubbing together, one silk clad, the other still confined by pants, had Duo moaning desperately into the boy's mouth, his tongue fighting for dominance and losing as he began panting with each rock of their bodies meeting.

It was almost too much, that erotic mingling of tongues, the feel of that hard body between his legs grinding against him. Duo felt lost, unable to come to grips with reality for even a moment. Everything was moving so impossibly fast; his emotions didn't seem to have time to play catch up with his body.

The faint sound of his zipper being lowered brought him back for a few seconds, his mind focusing on it, the click of each metal tooth being released, and then a warm hand was sliding inside and taking hold of him.

Duo's lips opened in a muted gasp, his mouth still pressed firmly to Hiiro's, tongues still entwined and slithering together. The hand wrapping around his arousal cupped gently and then began stroking with an unhurried pace, soothing pettings, thumb idly spreading the bit of moisture that leaked from the tip. Their kisses became measured, languid things, a more leisurely exploration of mouths. Duo found he was able to think, his mind becoming his own for a brief respite, though it didn't tell him anything he didn't know already.

He accepted the fact, lying there spread and wanton beneath the strange boy, that he wanted to be there, had been craving such a thing. So what did he want to do next, he questioned silently. The answer soon arrived in the form of the black silk robe slipping beneath his clutching fingers. His hands enveloping the warm skin revealed to his touch, he couldn't seem to get enough contact, needing to let in as much as he could at once. With a moan, he shifted his mouth from lips to neck, licking the smooth skin with the tip of his tongue, tasting the extraordinary flavor of the boy, unlike anything he'd had before.

Duo shifted his hips, moving himself more firmly within that caressing hand that enfolded his cock, striving for a release of some sort. His fingers pressed for an urgent moment against the gold skinned shoulders, leaving tiny white marks before they slid down, spreading the robe apart, slipping it off until it caught on the tie of the belt. He glanced down, at once taking in the view of Hiiro's hand delving deep within his undone fly, and the image of that marvelously uncovered chest just beneath his panting mouth. He leant close, teeth nipping lightly at a nipple before beginning worship.

His hands smoothed over heated flesh, fingers fumbling with the tie of Hiiro's robe, seemingly taking forever to get the knot undone before finally managing to release it, letting the robe drop onto the couch in a pool of black silk. The perfection of the boy's body struck him once more; astonishing him that anyone could be so utterly flawless. A reverence stole over him, admiration for what he was about to receive.

Duo became so engrossed in his study of the bare and silky skin, that he failed to notice the surreptitious tugs on his pants. Until the nimble fingers were at his collar, unbuttoning the long-sleeved shirt he had on. He could feel the smile on Hiiro's lips as they began kissing their way down his chest with each undone button. Duo had a feeling he was about to experience first hand what it felt like to be a lollipop within that vibrant mouth.

A groan ripped from his chest as he became aware of his lack of pants, nude now except for the white shirt fluttering from his shoulders. The next sound that flew from his lips was caused by the sudden pressure and warmth smothering his erection. He glanced down, fingers involuntarily threading their way into the dark pandemonium of Hiiro's hair, pushing that luxurious mouth down further, unable to control the urge to move within it's heat. His head fell back against the couch, braid half undone and draped over part of his chest and hip, legs spread shamelessly, open to receive all he could.

His hands tightened briefly at the sensation of one long and slick finger dipping inside of him, feeling both penetrated and penetrating as that searing mouth slipped further down his length, nearly taking him all in. Any minute he felt like he would come to his senses, notice his surroundings and bolt for the door. But it never happened; the feeling would flood him and then leave just as quickly. Stranding him to the delirious fate of being maneuvered until his legs hung over Hiiro's shoulders, hands relaxing within the confines of hair for a moment only to yank their faces close together, inhale the mingled scents of their bodies, before plundering Hiiro's more than willing mouth.

So thorough was his exploration of taste and impression, that the first incremental nudgings of Hiiro's cock went barely noticed. He was surprised to find that what little pain there was to be felt, quickly disappeared within the rapture of being widened, opened impossibly by that heated length. A sharp gasp began in his chest, working its way from his lips as little more than a moan, a begging for more.

Hiiro complied with the unspoken request, driving hard and fast in one quick movement, delving deep inside of Duo's body with one swift thrust. The frozen tableau that resulted could've been admired for its intensity, each tendon standing out, muscles straining. Then the movement began, slow circles of hips, a gentle rocking motion.

Both of them began panting as the pace increased, erotic frenzy just around the corner. Duo found his fingers slithering down to circle the sharp line of hips, pulling them forward in a demanding gesture. Acquiescence was immediate, as one of Hiiro's hands snaked between their stomachs to envelop Duo's erection.

All too soon, Hiiro's voice joined Duo's in an effort to somehow let out the feelings that were building in both of them, free the pent up desire of weeks within a few minutes. Duo felt his arousal throb within the confines of Hiiro's hand, before splattering that golden chest with his release, his body clamping down on the intruding member to the point that neither could move. An eternity passed, and then he felt as if he were falling at the same time he was being filled, each jet of heat within his body marking him as owned.

A few minutes of heavy breathing passed, no other sound marring the silence of the loft. Then Hiiro lifted his face from where it lay pressed against Duo's heart, licking a swath upward, pausing to nibble on a sweating shoulder before claiming Duo's mouth in an ardent kiss.

He leaned back, grinning down at the disheveled braid that had somehow managed to become tangled in his hands, before settling a butterfly kiss onto the tip Duo's nose. "Suge." 7 He remarked happily, sliding from between Duo's still splayed legs and stretching elegantly.

Before Duo's senses could be regained, Hiiro was tugging his hand, pulling him up onto shaky legs and drawing him towards the bedroom platform hidden behind the screens. Duo's fingers slipped from the loose grasp as they entered the room, Hiiro crawling onto the low bed, his body sharply illuminated by the skylight directly above it.

Duo noticed that within the bedroom, the light from the room beyond barely pierced the screening, moonlight instead colored everything in soft blue hues, muted greys and inky blacks. His eyes fell to the lithe boy stretching cat-like across the bed, bottom held high, back arched. The heady rush of it hardened him once more, readying him for the next act.

He understood what was wanted now, a return of favor, he smirked, running a finger down the long curving spine, climbing onto the bed and treating himself to a lick at the small of Hiiro's back. A slight shudder coursed through the slim body, an encouraging murmur tumbling from the boy's mouth. His hips thrust forward and then back, sending a tightening straight down to Duo's erection, convulsing it, sensitizing already aching flesh.

But he wanted to try to take a little more time this go round, examine the treasure that was spreading itself for him. His fingers stroked the lines of muscle that stretched across Hiiro's shoulders, caressed beneath the back of one ear, slid along the ribs that showed as pale markers against the moon dusted skin.

Was it possible for someone to be so exquisite, perfection in human form? Duo sighed, breath tickling the back of the slender neck he'd set his lips upon. He had wanted to take it slow, but already a rising tide of seductive waves was sweeping over his consciousness, overwhelming all coherent thought.

All he became aware of was the soft skin beneath his fingertips, the taste on his tongue of salty flesh. Within seconds, the slow experimental tracings of muscle and bone had become a conflagration, his hands gripping and kneading, trying to claim everything for his own. The little noises the boy made only spurred him on to further abandonment, each small gasp a thrill to hear knowing he was the cause of it.

His mouth traced a path of mayhem down Hiiro's spine, ending with a thrust inside for a quick taste. Duo's fingers gripped hard, holding the suddenly bowstrung body tightly in place as he plunged his tongue within the snug entrance, nearly climaxing at the pleading moans, the soft calling of his name in that gasping, accented voice.

The breaking point for Duo, was watching those long fingers dig into the bed covers, crumpling them in each fist. Suddenly he could wait no longer, the need for completion forcing him to stop. Desperate, he knelt up, positioning and thrusting in one swift motion. The sensation of his cock being surrounded and held tight inside of Hiiro, the sheer heat of it, halted Duo for a moment, holding him motionless inside the whimpering boy beneath him.

It crossed his mind that he might've just caused some pain, but that worry was immediately erased as he felt the small movement of Hiiro's hips, teasing little swivels, a gripping around where he rested inside. He smiled, lips parting to emit his ragged breathing, eyelids lowering to the slim backside his palms rested on. With a groan that sounded like suffering, he tightened his hold, sliding his fingers over ribs and down until they clasped Hiiro's hipbones, then he began slowly moving, each slide sending signals to his brain that this was what ecstasy was.

Already he could feel the mounting of impending orgasm, that tightening in his belly, the surges and chills that ran through his body. If he kept in this position, stayed with this marvelous view, he glanced down again, watching as he pushed in and out of that perfect ass, watching as he became enveloped by heat and flesh over and over again. If he kept this up, he'd last no longer then a few seconds, and for some reason he couldn't define, he wanted it to last eternally.

Shifting his legs slightly, he slid his hands up again, pulling Hiiro back against his chest, spreading his legs so that they fell to either side of his own. The position change forced him deeper, opening the boy completely, impaling him.

"I know... " Duo gasped, "I know you probably can't understand what I want to say to you... " He moaned as Hiiro turned slightly, fingers clenching in the bits of Duo's hair that had escaped the braid.

"I just have to... tell you... sex isn't the only thing I... oh god!... " He stopped talking, his mouth hanging open as Hiiro began riding him, using his hair almost like reins, pulling and tugging to force Duo's cock further inside himself.

Duo leaned forward into it, lips falling on one smooth shoulder to muffle his moans, one hand flowing downwards to wrap around Hiiro's abandoned erection, which twitched at the touch of his fingers. His other hand moved up slightly. Pinching a nipple firmly, loving the little shudder and gasp that followed the action. Nearly mad with the building of his release, he sped up, pounding into the willing body until they both began to wail, sounds springing from their mouths to bounce off the walls and the cold skylight above.

He nearly died when Hiiro began moaning in his own language, voice dripping with need, the intriguing sounds so much different than anything Duo had heard before, that he paused to listen, his hand still gliding over the glistening cock held within his grip. Before he could begin again, the boy turned around in place, lifting one leg to slide it over Duo's shoulder, fingers still tightly wrapped in the loosened braid.

Duo nearly howled, his face rising to the skylight, eyes glazing over as felt the round curves of Hiiro's rear spread against him, tempting mouth a few centimeters away from his own. He moaned softly, pressing with all the fervor of climax against those lollipop red lips, forcing his tongue inside, his stomach muscles clenched, thighs tightening reflexively as he pushed high and hard for one final thrust. Then it came, rolling over him, tearing apart his mind, a crashing of light and dark as he spilled himself within Hiiro, obtaining at last a release from the lust that had been haunting him for the past two weeks.

He could feel Hiiro's heel pressing into his back, his hair being pulled painfully as the boy contorted, his entire body stiffening as he climaxed, drenching both stomach and arms with slick fluids of bliss. And then, like a tree that's been axed, they both fell to the bed in a heap of arms, legs, and sweat soaked sheets.

Duo's last conscious thought, was wishing he had the energy to do it again, and then his mind went dark, the abyss of sleep taking over.

***

He woke up with the sun beating against his eyelids, turning over with a groan to bury his face against the pillow. Inhaling the scent on it, he blinked open one eye, smiling as he breathed in deeply, before snuggling his face against the pillow contentedly. Then he opened his eye again, realizing he wasn't alone. Hiiro lay beside him; dark hair spilling over high cheekbones, long lashes looking like shadows against them. He reached out, tentatively stroking a finger down that beautiful face.

Something nagged at the edge of his vision, pulling his eyes away from the boy that slept beside him. He glanced up, noticing there was an enormous black and white photo on the wall just beyond Hiiro's shoulder. His mouth fell open in amazement as he realized what it was of.

"Oh my god... " he whispered softly, easing off the bed and approaching the picture as if it would bite him. It was a photo taken in the train station, dark and blurred around the edges as if burnt, displayed raggedly against black matting. His fingers traced the shape of the train, halting at the windows of it. The windows, usually tinted, were not in the picture, instead it seemed as if the lights inside the train had somehow been amplified, making it look as if it was a train heading for heaven, its no longer earth bound passengers departing to another place.

And there, in the very center of the photo, was Duo himself, face turned to the window, the only person on the train who was looking directly at the camera. There was such a look of longing in his eyes, as if he knew there was something more out there.

"Do... you... like?" A hesitant voice asked from behind him, startling him so that he fell forward, losing his balance and slipping to the floor in a sprawled heap. He looked up, eyes wide as Hiiro bent down, face level with his own.

"You speak english?" Duo asked, the first question to pop into his chaotic mind.

"Some, not good. I have trouble saying... the right way." He smiled, holding out a hand to help Duo to his feet. "Easier to ... say none." His mouth twisted into a small grimace. "Nothing, right word?"

"Yes, that's the right word... Hiiro," He turned to the photo again, once more becoming mesmerized by it, "Is this the reason?' He asked quietly, pointing at image of himself in the train window.

"Reason?" Hiiro responded, tilting his head questioningly.

"The reason why... why you brought me here... why we had sex... " He met the dawn lit eyes, noticing they were even more incredible washed in sunlight. "Is this why?"

"No," Hiiro shook his head, leading Duo back to the bed and pushing him down onto it, sitting beside him and leaning against his shoulder. They gazed together at the picture for a moment in silence. "You... wanted something... wanted I could give you... see?"

"But why?" Duo shifted in place, his breath ruffling the sleep tousled hair that lay below his mouth.

"Shukumei."8 Hiiro responded softly. "Not knowing word is... connection?"

"Fate?"

"Yes, fate. Think when I photo ... was my fate to meet with you?"

"Yes." Duo lifted his arm, sliding it around the gold skinned shoulders and pulling Hiiro close. "There's something about you I've never had before, I... want more than just sex with you, do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, netsuai, you want... " 9

It was Duo's turn to look quizzical. "Netsuai?" He asked.

"Love... I think."

"Love... yes, when I saw you that's what I wanted. It just took me a while to... admit it."

"Almost long too much." Hiiro said, turning his head and grinning at Duo. "Was soon giving up, thought you like me not at all." He shrugged, "yesterday, you could hide nothing, I saw you cover under... box?" His expression twisted again, and he growled in frustration, "Not box... what's word?"

"Briefcase?" Duo asked, amused by the low growl. Then he realized what Hiiro was talking about.

"You thought I might be straight? And yesterday you saw me hiding my... " he blushed for a moment, remembering exactly what he'd tried to hide while he'd watched Hiiro with the lollipop.

"Yes, seiyoku." 10 Hiiro nodded, nuzzling briefly against Duo's neck, giggling softly as his hand wrapped loosely around the reawakened desire that stood at attention in Duo's lap.

"Hiiro... I hate to ask, but ... do you think we could take a shower?"

Hiiro beamed at him, then stood, still holding onto the erection Duo sported. "Forou." Grinning from ear to ear, he began tugging Duo out of the room by his cock.

"Hey!" Duo protested, a quick squeeze shutting up his complaints in an instant. "Oooh... " He managed, following the firm backside that flexed in front of him.

They went down the stairs and out into the open spaced living room, through the little hallway made of rice paper screens, and then a left. Hiiro released his grasp, pushing open the door and gesturing inside.

The bathroom was large, white tile making it look snowy and clean, the shower stood in the center of the room, another skylight directly above it. Hiiro stepped through the glass doors, motioning for Duo to follow.

A small bench sat in one corner of the huge shower, blue tile coating it so that it matched the accent tiles that edged around the room. Duo sat down, pulling his braid around to where he could see it and trying to untangle the snarled mess it had become. It was hopelessly knotted, a muddle from the night's escapades. He grimaced as he found a bit that crunched when he tried to pull it apart. The low chuckle from beside him nearly made him rip a chunk of hair out.

"Help?" Hiiro asked, picking up a long hank of the unruly hair and examining it. He turned, the hair still held in his hand, and twisted the shower knobs, grabbing the hose that was connected to the showerhead and testing the water with a finger. Nodding, he turned the water full force on Duo's head, soaking him in an instant. He smiled at the spluttering, and then stretched up to reach a small shelf, taking down a bottle of shampoo without a label on it.

Duo could smell it as soon as the bottle was opened, the scent of ripe cherries, he closed his eyes, relaxing on the bench as Hiiro went to work. It felt nice to merely sit and be washed, something no one had done for him in a long time, almost since childhood. It felt so pleasant and comforting, that he fell asleep sitting up, a gentle smile curving his lips.

***

Seven months later Duo sat on the hard seat of the train, his gaze turned towards the busy station. His hands rested loosely clasped on his lap, the suit he wore a dark blue that made him look very professional. His braid wriggled in a line next him, the tip of it sitting in the seat beside him. He was smiling, a curvature of his mouth that was as mysterious as the Mona Lisa's smile.

The train stopped at Twelfth and Highland, he glanced up, remembering what he used to wait for, once upon a time. With a deep sigh, he stood and exited the train, walking through the station unaware of anything but his own thoughts. The click of a camera, made him look up, the strange smile on his face broadening.

"Good, I like it, but I want not so much smile." Hiiro said, shifting the straps of the various cameras and equipment that hung on him. "I need sad, thinking, not... " He gestured vaguely, with the hand still holding the camera.

"Not complete happiness?" Duo asked, trying not to smile at his lover's loss for words. He'd grown used to figuring out what Hiiro wanted to say, even going so far as to start learning Japanese from him. Though, and he frowned at the thought, his accent was terrible, which Hiiro never ceased to remind him about, with a grin no less.

"I give up, you too happy about things. Let's go home." Hiiro threw his hand in the air in defeat, returning the smile Duo directed at him. Then he held out the hand, curling his fingers.

"Home, alright. But I want you to tell me what the body parts are again." Duo grinned, unable to hide his pleasure.

"Body parts? Ohhh... " Hiiro paused, tapping the longhaired man on the nose. "Hana." He said firmly, then grabbed Duo's hand in his own and began tugging him from the station. He stopped for a moment and squeezed the hand. "Te." He said with a smile.

"Saiai?" Duo asked softly, and then a slow smirk crept across his face.

"Yes?"

They walked down the street together, hand in hand, the setting sun casting a fire on them, outlining them in gold.

"Do you think you could remind me what the word is for this?"

Laughter followed them the rest of the way home.

 

 

Horrible and rough translations from someone who actually doesn't speak Japanese ^_^'

1 You belong to me  
2 Bye, Later  
3 Follow (me)  
4 Now (at this time)  
5 Wait please  
6 Silk (silken)  
7 Amazing, wonderful (and I've been informed, this is the way males would say it... )  
8 Fate, destiny, predestination  
9 Love passionately, ardent love, devotion  
10 Sexual desire  
11 The last few words hana and te, are nose and hand...  
12 And the very last word, saiai means beloved... ^_^'


End file.
